


Traditional

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you come back here on Sunday night?  Maybe around seven?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditional

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write a romance)

“Hey,” Dean had said, catching Castiel’s arm, his grip oddly hesitant. “I know you’re busy with, ya know, angel stuff, and all, but… can you come back here on Sunday night? Maybe around seven? Just for a couple of hours.”

The hunter’s voice had been hesitant, too, so Cas had quickly replied, “Of course. I shall try to arrange things so I can stay until morning.”

Dean’s whole face had lit up. “Yeah? Well… great! I’ll see you then.”

Now, Cas stood in the doorway to the Bunker’s kitchen, watching as Dean carefully took a foil-covered pan out of the oven. He seemed relaxed, humming something unrecognizable under his breath, movements graceful as he swapped it for a smaller dish, and Cas didn’t think to pretend he hadn’t been looking when Dean turned around and saw him.

“Hey,” he said, smiling. “You’re early.”

“I came as soon as I was able,” said Cas, then paused. “You’re preparing dinner. I take it this it to be a date?”

“You have no idea what today is, do you?” Dean asked. The look on his face was very familiar— he saw it every time Dean found some new facet of human existence that Cas had never encountered, and was looking forward to introducing him to it. “It’s February fourteenth. Valentine’s Day.”

Cas frowned. “You have repeatedly expressed your disapproval of the holiday as ‘girly romantic crap’.”

“Well, sure,” Dean said, waving a dismissing hand. “The hearts and flowers nonsense. But as a _concept_ , spending time with the person I… love, maybe it’s not so bad.”

“Love?” teased Cas, because he could, because he knew it would only make Dean grin and duck his head— which he did. The angel moved closer, catching his hand. “But I didn’t get you anything.”

Dean grinned and kissed him, briefly. “You can make it up with really great sex later.”

“Is that a typical Valentine’s Day gift?”

“Absolutely,” said Dean. “It’s downright traditional. And I know how much you like tradition.”

“I do,” Cas agreed, and kissed him until the hunter pulled away, laughing.

“ _After_ dinner,” he said. 

THE END


End file.
